carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenwatch
Information ---- ---- Family ---- ---- Appearance Brief Summary Description~ A large, stocky, black tom with green eyes and graying hair from age. Build~ Thick. Posture~ Ravenwatch’s posture looks well-mannered and neat most of the time. His back is usually straight. Weight & Height~ Ravenwatch weighs about 13.9 pounds, and is as tall as 11.3 in. Fur~ Sleek but soft, short fur. Eye Color and Shape~ Ravenwatch’s eyes are almond-shaped. His eye color is very vibrant, leafy-green. Scars~ Due to his abusive father, Ravenwatch has many scars all over his body. The most distinct scar is the one across his shoulder. Face Shape~ Square face and head. Whisker Color~ Black. Voice~ WIP Personality ---- ---- Name: Raven: For his black fur. Watch: For his watchfulness. Positive: *Inquisitive~ Ravenwatch is a seeker of knowledge, so he asks a lot of questions to make sure he gets the whole idea. He finds it useful just in case he’ll need the information for later in the future. *Logical~ Ravenwatch is a practical cat. He thinks a lot, and doesn’t use his intuition so much. He only does things if he finds it necessary. *Perfectionistic~ In the Clan he grew up in, if he messed up on one thing, cats would get mad him. The fear of being punished pushed Ravenwatch to become perfectionistic. It’s good because it means that he isn’t sloppy. *Observant~ Ravenwatch thinks observance is key to gaining knowledge of someone else. He believes you gain lots of knowledge by watching how other cats act. *Disciplined~ Ravenwatch is very disciplined in the sense that he doesn’t like to goof around. He is very well-behaved, he thinks it’s better to be that way than to not. The fear of behaving ill and getting a punshment while he was a kit also drove him to become this way. *Tenacious~ Ravenwatch—once he gets his heart set on it—can’t break away from a goal in mind. Negative: *Vengeful~ If you do something bad to Ravenwatch, he’s not gonna let you go. He won’t spare any mercy on you. Mostly because he was never taught how to control anger. *Secretive~ Ravenwatch doesn’t like telling you anything about him. You have to pry things out of him to make him tell about himself. He’ll willingly tell you about himself if he trusts you, but that's hard for him. *Suspicious~ Ravenwatch is very untrusting of others due to past experiences. He is quite cynical, and you need to prove yourself that you are trustworthy. *Opinionated~ Ravenwatch thinks his opinion is the right one most of the time. It’s hard to influence it. *Deceitful~ Ravenwatch is very good at acting, and is very good at being misleading because of being a spy in his old Clan. *Obsessive~ Ravenwatch is very obsessive about certain things due to his past. He never learned to let things go. Likes ---- ---- Dislikes ---- ---- Fears ---- ---- Skills ---- ---- WIP Thoughts ---- ---- Orangesky~ “She didn’t deserve the type of treatment she got. But I never really knew her. I’m not sure if she was really as innocent as she seemed.” Trust: Undecided Killbite~ “Evil. He tainted my mind. Pushed me to my limits. He didn’t think I’d do it, and I loved seeing his face when I did.” Trust: -100% Brightflower~ “I loved her, but I always got the notion that she was more self-interested. Then again, maybe it was Killbite’s influence on me...” Trust: 80% Weaselclaw~ “He was innocent, like his mother. He was smart, but more optimistic and happy. I always wondered how he could always be so happy...” Trust: 95% Runningwater~ “He was so much better than my father. I can’t help but feel bad that he was so full of himself. I wonder if there was a time when he cared. ” Trust: 70% Nightstar~ “I loved her when she was a kit. I could see the potential in her, and now she’s the leader of a Clan! But she’s a slut like her mother... And a fool. She had no potential, and I can barely believe how she became leader.” Trust: 50% Reflectingwater~ “I’m so sorry I left. I loved you. Your sister told me you ended your own life... You were probably a whore as well though, so I shouldn’t be that sad.” Trust: Undecided Skypaw~ “You died as an apprentice... I’m sorry. I loved you.” Trust: Undecided Waterpelt~ “She was a whore, I’m glad she’s dead. I can’t believe she didn’t see it all coming either! She let me play her, and I loved it.” Trust: 49% Alderfur~ “He left me to become this monster! I can't believe him. I trusted him and he left. Why did he have to be so selfish?” Trust: 0% Floodtail~ “Alderfur’s brother was awful. I’m glad he’s dead.” Trust: 1% Split~ “He was too destructive. He was loyal and trustworthy, but he didn’t care for what was right or what was wrong, only about what felt good for him. He knew how to follow orders though, and I was able to trust him to do dirty work without hesitation. But then in CarnationClan he seemed stable. Something happened to him. I’m glad he’s dead now. No longer a liability to my goals.” Trust: 10% Twitch~ “Too hyper and easily destracted when he didn’t want to do something. He was a good tracker and a good strategist though. He learned quickly as well. I liked him better than Split, as he seemed to have at least some moral-conscience. I had a good time watching him evolve overtime. I thought he was soft, but he hardened... He hardened so much I thought I’d have to let him go as he was starting to become wild. Or so I thought... I can never forgive him for letting Snakeheart go!” Trust: 10% Snakeheart~ “I want him dead. He’s not my son! Just the product of Waterpelt’s affair with someone else.” Trust: 0% Silverwish~ “Unfit to be leader. It’s good she’s dead.” Trust: 20% Firerise~ “There never should have been a war over him. He’s a waste.” Trust: 30% Finchstar~ “I don’t like his style.” Trust: 10% Holeheart~ “I don’t like him either.” Trust: 10% Falcontalon~ “At least he has more common sense than his peers.” Trust: 30% Buffalopaw~ “I like him. He has potential... And he kind of reminds me of who I was as a kit.” Trust: 77% Facts ---- ---- *Ravenwatch’s love of knowledge and wisdom was inspired by the Norse god Odin, who was a seeker of knowledge. It was also inspired by Odin’s two ravens named Muninn and Huginn. *Ravenwatch’s observant and logical personality is based off the raven’s observant and problem-solving personality itself. Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Outdated Pages